


Cherry Chapstick

by orphan_account



Category: t@gged
Genre: Kisses, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “i love you just as much as you love my cherry chapstick.”
Relationships: Brandon Darrow/Trevor Askill, Brevor, Trandon, Trevor Askill/Brandon Darrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Cherry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> for the trevor to my brandon. happy birthday, ella. i love you

Brandon laid his head on top of his boyfriends chest, drawing circles with his fingers on his bare stomach. The room was quiet so all Brandon could hear was Trevor’s heartbeat which, by the way, was really fast. 

They had been dating almost two years and Trevor would still get nervous when him and Brandon touch. Brandon found it cute, Trevor got annoyed anytime his face would heat up and turn a bright red when Brandon would just rub his back.

Two years and the two have only been on nine actual dates. They weren’t fans of big fancy stuff, so most of their dates were just them watching terrible movies and eating pizza at 12am. So cuddling on Brandon’s bed late at night, with the only source of light was the christmas lights hanging on Brandon’s wall, the heater facing towards them, frost on the window from it being so cold outside and Trevor’s arm wrapped around Brandon’s waist. It was the little moments like these that Brandon would rather have over a date at some fancy restaurant they definitely couldn’t afford.

Brandon set up and looked at Trevor who was half asleep, Brandon’s hand still laid on top of Trevor’s stomach. “Your heart is beating really fast,” Brandon chuckled, “What can i say? You make me nervous.” Trevor smiled, “Oh god,” Brandon playfully rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, he tasted like cherries, which wasn’t normal for Trevor who usually tasted like weed and minty toothpaste, Brandon liked it but he definitely wasn’t complaining about the new taste.

He pulled back and furrowed his eyebrows, “Are you wearing cherry chapstick?” Brandon asked, licking his lips. Trevor blinked then laughed with a small nod, “Yeah, Rowan bought it for me because i wouldn’t stop complaining about how chapped my lips were.”

“I like it.” Brandon nodded and kissed Trevor again.

. . . . 

Ever since, Brandon would occasionally steal kisses from Trevor. While they were eating out, hanging out with Rowan or Sean, or just hanging out in general. 

The one day Trevor forgot to put on the chapstick, he and Brandon were sitting on the floor in Trevor’s living room with Rowan, uno cards were scattered in front of them and rain hit the roof outside. 

“Uno!” Rowan yelled, throwing her last card on the stack, Brandon and Trevor groaned, that was the third time in a row she had won. “Round four?” Brandon crossed his legs, Rowan and Trevor nodded. “I’ll get more snacks.” Rowan said, pushing herself up and walking to the kitchen, Trevor grabbed the cards and shuffled them. 

Brandon placed his hand on Trevor’s cheek, pulling his head towards his and placing a small kiss on his lips. Brandon was a little upset when he didn’t taste the cherry.

“No chapstick today?”

Trevor licked his lips, “Guess i forgot.”

Brandon leaned in, “I still love you,” he whispered, kissing Trevor again, “but i also love that chapstick.” 

Trevor giggled and placed a kiss on Brandon’s cheek, then going back to setting up the game for the next round. 

. . . . 

On their two year anniversary, Brandon didn’t expect to wake up to cherry chapstick on his nightstand and a note that read,

“i love you just as much as you love my cherry chapstick. happy two years b <3”

Brandon really did love that cherry chapstick.

**Author's Note:**

> watch me give u cherry chapstick when we meet ella


End file.
